1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical power distribution systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods of detecting electrical conditions at various locations in a power distribution system.
2. Description of Related Art
Malfunctions in power distribution systems are often accompanied by transient current surges in certain locations of the system. To isolate and diagnose a malfunction, technicians may be dispatched to inspect various locations in the system. Because the current surges may be transient, however, these surges cannot be used as a diagnostic clue without equipment to record the occurrence of these surges.
Line mounted faulted circuit indicators may record surges. These indicators are typically mounted directly and permanently on an overhead conductor or an underground cable in a high voltage alternating current power distribution system. For accurate fault registration, the line outer diameter should be known prior to applying these devices, so that device parameters may be adjusted accordingly. For this reason, many line mounted faulted circuit indicators are misapplied and subsequently fail to operate properly.